


Black and White

by ScarredMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Affairs, Child Abuse, Dark v Light, Everyone wants a Snape, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMoon/pseuds/ScarredMoon
Summary: Severus Snape; abused, hurt, alone, angry, and most importantly? Powerful.However, the Slytherin boys life is turned upside down after a quick snog with a werewolf. Tom and Albus both want their sticky hands around the boy but all Severus wants is to curl up into Lucius' lap and read a bloody good book.--Set in third year of Hogwarts Marauder era, focused around Lucius/Severus and Remus/Severus with a love/hate relationship between him and Lily.Read the tags for warnings!





	1. Crooked Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They'd kept there relationship hidden from the others as Lucius felt it would be a 'mockery to the Malfoy name' if he was caught acting the way he did with Severus in public. However, as hurtful as the words once were to him, Severus had grown numb to insults as the years passed, knowing it was simply in Lucius nature to make such comments._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> Severus and Lucius are caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All warnings/notes/ect. Will be placed within the notes!
> 
> \--
> 
> I do not own any of these characters. Chapters may get darker as the story continues. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Warning: Mentions of child abuse, abusive partners, hidden/unhealthy relationship, black mail.

" _Please_. Don't go."

The words were a gentle whisper within the dim light of the Slytherin dorm room but Lucius knew who spoke them. His pale eyes looked down at the younger boy besides him, the small figure with odd bruises around his bare body. He never spoke in such a spooked, fearful manner before.. It worried him. A sigh escaped Lucius lips as he pulled Severus closer. "I wouldn't dream of it." He said, trying to reasurre him. He knew it hadn't worked when the boy replied a moment later. "But you are. You leave Hogwarts in two years and I'll be alone. Narcissa is leaving along with you. Who will I have then?" Severus muttered, looking up to the other with a frown, his dark eyes staring at him with worry. Lucius had to think for a moment, picking his words carefully. "Well.." he started, "You'll still have Regulus-" He was quickly cut off.

"Oh piss off. I don't want him around me, hes a _Black_! You know exactly how they feel about us half bloods.." Severus scoffed.

Lucius sighed and pushed a few strands of his bleach white hair behind his ear. "Severus. What did I say about that type of language?" 

This gained a groan from Snape. "Not to use it around you." He mumbled quietly, knowing better than to anger Lucius.

"Exactly. Now, do you mind moving off? I offered to take Narcissa to breakfast this morning." He said cooly. Severus obeyed. He sighed as he shifted out of the bed, moving off of Lucius. There was the sound of a soft thud as his bare feet hit the floor. He only wore his oversized, white with blue stripes, baggy pajama bottoms during the night - it was far too warm to wear a top, and of course, he enjoyed the feel of Lucius' skin on his own. But before Severus could leave, his arm was taken into a tight grip. "Never interrupt me again.." Lucius growled. The words sent a terrible shiver down his spine and his ears grew red. The hand around his arm was released after a few moments of tense silence and Severus scuttled out without a moment to loose like a frightened cat.

 They'd kept there relationship hidden from the others as Lucius felt it would be a ' _mockery to the Malfoy name_ ' if he was caught acting the way he did with Severus in public. However, as hurtful as the words once were to him, Severus had grown numb to insults as the years passed, knowing it was simply in Lucius nature to make such comments. Both boys parted and got ready for the day.

Snape arrived within his own dorm with a little frown, a gentle ache within his arm - Lucius must have grabbed it where a pre existing bruise was. It was empty in the dorm apart from one boy, Scabior. Severus was growing close to the boy but he was pleasantly, and sometimes uncomfortably, surprised by him now and then by the way he acted. Severus took his bottoms off and headed into the dormitory bathroom. The cool water hit his body and ran down his pale skin as he stared at his scrawny, thin body. Severus had always been skinny, no matter the amount of ate. His eyes looked upon the bruises across his body - it was a rainbow of different shades of reds, blues, purples, and yellows. Some from his father after the hoilday when he foolishly decided to spend it at home, one or two from the gang of four boys who made his life a living hell and a couple from Lucius but that was another story. He cleaned his hair with great effort, praying to Merlin himself that it would stay clean but he knew it was going too look greasy no matter what he did. Severus thoughts twinned around within his mind, budding ideas and schemes of what he should do that day but they always returned to Lucius. His pointed, pale face. His silvery, steel coloured eyes.. and the best part was his long, beautiful hair. Severus had the honour of brushing it once and he would never forget the feeling of it on his hands little hands. His lips curved into a grin at the memory. Finally, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself. Snape got dressed into his oversized robes, all of his clothing were like this; oversized. His mothers words ran in his ears - 'You'll grow into them, my sunflower. Last a few more years.'

 

* * *

 

Once dressed, Severus made his way down to the main common room. He wondered if he was acting a bit clingy and suddenly felt anxious but his thoughts were cut off shortly by a pair of hands wrapping around him, those familiar lips pressing upon his neck. "Lucius.." he murrered gently, quickly being replied with a deep chuckle. The idea of the pureblood leaving his neck covered in hickeys made his body squirm needingly. Lucius was going to pull him closer when Narcissa entered the room. "Lucius I-" She gasped softly, a bit confused about the scene she walked in upon but Lucius saved the day before either of the boys could respond. 

"-And thats how to tie a tie, you silly half blood.." he ruffled Severus coal coloured hair and tugged on his tie, tightening it around his slim neck as he would do whenever Severus upset him. Lucius turned to the Slytherin girl. "Oh, hello Black." He smiled his usual popular boy smile, the pretty one which made many girls' eyelids flutter. "I was teaching the young Slytherin here how to properly tie his school tie, it was awfully crooked. Are you ready to go?" He held his hand out. Narcissa didn't know how to respond. She shrugged off what she saw and took his hand. The pair left, neither glancing at the boy behind them.

Severus felt destroyed to say the least, tost away like yesterdays trash, but he wouldn't tell Lucius that. Why bother him with his own queeries? Severus looked down at his tie and loosened it with a soft growl. If he wanted to be replaced so easily, forgotten and used, picked last for everything, then he would have gone to Lily! Or his father. Either would give him that feeling. He scoffed and turned to see the dark eyes of Andromeda Black staring down at him. Her lips turned into a grin and all of a sudden Severus felt his cheeks turn a dark red - how long had she been there?

"I saw it, you know." She finally said, strolling over to him. He'd caught her plenty of times sneaking off with a muggleborn; Ted Tonks. What a silly name! He wouldn't say anything, though. The Black sisters had taken him under their wing when he arrived but he figured it was because of how pathetic he looked, how poor he was.. the motherly love he got from them was simply out of pity but Andromeda had been the kindest to him, that was sure. If she had the power, she would have surely adopted him by now. Only her and Lucius knew about his home life. 

He took a step back as panic washed over him like a wave engulfing a small beach. "A-Andy Please! No no no, don't tell your sisters." He began to beg but apart of him wanted Narcissa to know. She'd dump him, Lucius would be upset and he'd come running to Severus and they'd live happily ever after- oh wait. He forgot, the world wasn't like that. Happy endings weren't real. Nor was a relationship with Lucius. Her eyes darted around the room, checking for anyone else who had the same idea of lurking in the shadows. "I won't, I promise. Bella would be after you without a moments notice and I don't want her laying a hand on you. Just.. be careful. Please. I don't want to find you on the floor, laying in a puddle of your own blood one day." And with that, she slithered out of the room before Severus could thank her. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead, he quickly wiped it onto his sleeve. A sigh of relief leaving his lungs.


	2. Chocolate and Cologne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A few months later, here they were. Middle of the night. In the kitchen. Severus, once again feeling like trash, crying. Remus half asleep._
> 
> \--
> 
> Nightmares lead to heart break which lead to odd feelings for someone which leads to swearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these characters. Chapters may get darker as the story continues. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Warning: Child abuse, unhealthy relationships, sexual content, affairs.

S _everus! You're pathetic. I'm ashamed to call you my son. You're nothing. Nothing, you hear me?!_ The pain of a cigarette burn. The ache of being back handed. The sting of his belt. _Go to your room. Don't you dare come out!_  

The growl of his hungry belly. The sound of crying and thud on the wall. The terrified look of his mother in the morning.

 _T_ _ell anyone and you'll be called a freak! Nobody loves a freak._  

The stares from people outside the family. The whispers and rumours which spread. The colour purple that so constantly appeared upon his pale skin.

These were the things that filled Severus Snapes nightmares. His father was the main demon of his mind. His pointed face and rough hands, stubble covered chin, and bad breath. Severus loathed him. There was a reason his boggart was the tall, pathetic man who called himself Severus' father, after all. Tobias was nothing but a monster.

Tonight, the dream was no different.. The fimiliar words and sounds filled his ears. When he woke up, his body felt like it was on fire. His ears were red and tears seeped from the corner of his dark eyes. He wanted Lucy. No no, he _needed_  Lucy.

 Severus got up and ventured his way out into the dark corridor. The pitter patter of his feet on the ground as he walked along the cold, marbel floor was all he could hear. He was left almost completely blind from the utter lack of light within such a dark place.

Lucius was always there for Severus during his nightmares, its why he slept on one side of his bed and left the other side free, so the skinny little body of Severus could slither in whenever these dreams came around to haunt him. He shifted closer to the fifth year dorms when he started to hear strange noises. The sound of flesh on flesh, the wet moaning from a girl. A name being called out into the darkness. Severus couldn't work out what name until he got to the door and squinted his dark orbs, desperately trying to see what all this was about. "Lucius.." the voice gasped in between grunts and groans. His wand was gripped tightly in his clammy hands as he watched, heart pounding. The scene he saw broke his already damaged heart. 

Lucius was on top of Narcissa, both facing the head board. Her hips pressing into his crotch, hands gripping onto the emerald green bed sheets. His hair was tied back into a bun as he moved himself on a timed ryhem; in and out. In and out.. She was bent over upon the right side of the bed. His side. He wondered, only for a breif second, if she could smell his scent which surely lingered there. But this question was short lived as he felt his whole body wince at the scene. They made fucking look so /graceful./ Severus chest tightened and his eyes watered. He hadn't felt this alone within the world before. He stumbled back into the hall way, panic engulfing his body. What should he do? He went back to his dorm, grabbed his wand, and ran out. McGonagall could give him as many fucking detentions as she wanted but Severus refused to stay in the dungeons. He nodded some air, or an incorrectly made potion of Draught of Peace. Either would cure him of the pain that was creeping over his body.

Stumbling though the darkness and feeling his way though the hot corridors, Severus arrived at the large Hogwarts kitchen. He'd snuck in here a few times with Scabior before but he'd never done it alone! His veins were a mixture of grief, depression and thrill. The room was dark but he felt it was safe enough to mutter the words 'lumos'. The kitchen sides were wooden and slowly aging along with the walls and bricks that surrounded and protected them from the elements. The floor felt cold against his feet, sending a chill into his body but everything in the world was numb to him, as if it had drawn to a stop completely.

 Snape made his way to one of the sides and climbed up onto the wooden surface. He took a few more steps onto the counter and then onto the old, stone windows sills. He opened the orange stained window, the lock being unlatched and started to open out with a long, drawn out creek, like a cats cry within the silence. The nights cool breeze hit his face and relief washed over him. He sighed softly and finally let the tears fall down, rolling upon his pale skin. Lucius had done this so many times before but why did it hurt so much?

Maybe because whenever Lucius was around, his heart fluttered. Maybe because he finally felt wanted whenever he was in Lucius embrace. Maybe because he loved him. Maybe.. just maybe.. it was because, no matter what either of them thought or said or did, Lucius didn't return the feelings?

Severus gripped his wand in both hands, ready to snap it in two out of frustration and anger and everything not so nice, when a voice broke the depressing silence.

 

" _Severus_?"

 

He put the light out quickly, terrified it was a teacher. He hadn't an excuse ready for his midnight adventure. if you could call this an adventure, that is..

"Severus, its too late. I know its you." The voice was too young to be a teacher. Maybe it was one of his classmates? Scabior, probably. Although he would have used the little nickname he had given Severus instead of his actual name; _Snipsnap_.

"Come on. What are you doing up there? Come down, and we can talk. I won't prank you like my mates do, I'm not like them. You should know this by now." The voice went from stern to pleading. Severus slowly lifted his wand and casted the patronus spell which was a doe in honour of Lily (although he was hoping it would change to whatever Lucius was sometime soon). The creature pounced though the air and ran a circle around the person, bringing him to light; Remus Lupin.

He was wearing a pair of golden pajamas, matching top and bottoms. His hair was messy, but still curly in a way which made a faint blush appear to Severus cheeks but the darkness did a good job of hiding it. A small bandage was over his jaw line and dark bags lived under both of those sea green-blue eyes. Anyone could get lost staring into them, Severus certainly did..

They'd been okay-ish with eachother for awhile now

 After some terrible abuse from three of the four Marauders, Severus had broken down. He'd hidden within the library. Nothing explained why he felt so utterly pride-less that day but there he was, sobbing into his knees. He was staying hidden when a certain pair of eyes stared at him, curly golden locks covering said eyes. Lips curling into a frown and long, scarred hands laying on his shoulders in an effort to comfort him.

A few months later, here they were. Middle of the night. In the kitchen. Severus, once again feeling like trash, crying. Remus half asleep.

"What dose someone like _y_ _ou_ want?" He said with a sneer, Patronus disappearing slowly into the darkness. Of course, the wolf had seen him with those eyes of his monster. Severus wouldn't say such thing to his face but maybe behind his back, to the right person. He climbed off of the side, ready to throw all the abuse he could at Remus if his buttons were dare pushed. That bloody prick wouldn't even be able to stan-

Shit. Severus was already pulled into his chest, inhaling the sweet smell of chocolate and Black's cologne. He wanted to fight, everything in his brain was screaming _push away_ but his limbs felt numb and limp. Oh Merlin, it was almost blissful. Remus' hand laid upon Severus soot black hair and gently began to stroke it. The wolf started to coo to him gentle words of reassurance. "Shh. Its okay, no ones going to hurt you. You are going to be alright." 

Severus might be thin and tall for his age but Remus was even more tall, being an almost six foot whilst Severus was about five nine. He nuzzled his face into Remus' chest with a soft exhale.

"Now.. do you want to talk to me about it?" He said gently, looking down upon Severus with such a warm smile that it made Severus want to melt. Why couldn't Severus fall in love with someone like _him_?

Snape shook his head and finally pulled away. He grabbed his wand with trembling hands and stalked to the door. " _Fuck off!_ " Were the last words he managed to spit out, even if his voice broke. Remus let his brows frown up as a soft sigh escaped his lips. Severus shot him one last glare before returning to his own bed which felt so alone for the first time in awhile.


	3. My Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Yes." Severus finally muttered out, chest heavy with fear or frustration. He couldn't clearly tell._
> 
> \--
> 
> Severus and Lucius get into a row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these characters. Chapters may get darker as the story continues. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Warning: abusive relationship, abuse and physical pain, Lucius is a dick, dubious consent.

What woke Snape up that morning wasn't the chill of the breeze or the heat of the summer. It wasn't the alarm clock or the sound of laughter, no. It was the warm hand that travelled under his top and slithered like a serpent around his chest, dragging nails across the skin of Severus' chest and small stomach. He gasped and shuddered at such touches upon his body. He went to move but found a body was pushed on top of him, a pair of lips trailing down his jaw line and onto the skin of his neck. He wanted to moan _so_ badly, wanted to loose himself to the pleasure of it all and forget his troubles until he finally smelt it; Narcissa's perfume. And suddenly, he remembered it all. The tears, the sounds, the kitchen window, and then _Remus_.

 _Merlin_ , a part of him hoped and prayed that it was Remus laying on top of him, chest to chest, lips to skin, claws to belly. That Remus had known, even felt, his need last night and found a way into his dorm and was giving Severus everything his body was _screaming_ for but when he opened his eyes, he was so dearly mistaken.

Severus was greeted with a pair of silver eyes, filled with lust and a craving for the young boy. A small, sly grin lay across Lucius lips and for the first time in forever, it made Severus feel sickened. He pushed his long, bony fingers to his chest and pushed. " _Lucius_ no-" but the older boy just took it as playful banter and gave Severus a rough kiss.

Snape groaned and pulled away, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He searched around the room and saw it was empty, panic filled his body. "Lucius I said _no_!" He shouted and finally wriggled out from under the pureblood, landing on the floor with a thud. Lucius suddenly got the hint his little kitten didn't want to play that morning like they did most Saturdays.

"Is something wrong, my _kitten_?" Lucius purred softly, sitting up and crossing his legs. He decided to ignore his stiff prick.

"No, I've pushed myself away from you because I have a _headache_!" He sneered. Severus grabbed his wand and scrambled to his feet, fury rippling though his body. _How dare he try something like this the morning after banging that Black whore!_

"And would you like to elaborate on this.. anger of yours? Do I need to hex someone?" He said cooly, white hair in the same bun, his grin widening slightly. He always enjoyed using Severus as an excuse to use a dark charm on a student. Only last week he'd made someone temporarily _blind_!

" _You_." His voice turned emotionless. "Hex yourself and that _fuckin' whore_ of a girlfriend you seem to love _ramming_." Snape was starting to turn red from anger.

Normally, Lucius would have to teach Severus how to calm himself down with a swift raise of his hand but this time, he knew if he even dared, he might loose Severus. He couldn't risk losing his little kitten! "I'm.. assuming you saw us?" His voice was calm, he remained in control over his emotions unlike one certain third year student.

"Oh, I did _more_ than that! I heard it as well. I watched as you banged her like there was no _fucking_ _tomorrow_!"

"But my _Kitten_ -"

" _DON'T_ you dare call me that.." His breathing was starting to turn ragged. "The only time I am your kitten is when you need a quickie behind your bed curtains or want to be blown off under the Quidditch stands!"

" _Severus calm down_ -"

"I will do no such thing!" He spat. "What will it take for me to get you to love me like her? Dye my hair blonde? Join a house full of lunatics? _Grow a pair of tits?!_ " He stood up properly, his back no longer huntched over. He was full height and looming over Lucius like a thin tree but Lucius refused to be made to feel weaker. He stood up, not being as tall as Severus but he certainly made up for it in muscular weight. 

He took a tight grip onto Severus' wrists, afraid he might try to hex him or do something that would damage himself. Lucius couldn't have his kitten in danger, that just wouldn't do! He gave Severus a cold, icy glare. The glare which he only gave his worse enemys' but if it meant getting the young boy to calm down, it was worth the risk.

Severus knew he'd royally messed up by that point. The grip upon his wrist was painful and he winced loudly, dropping his wand. The room fell silent apart from his soft whimpering and the sound of their breathing as Lucius gave him such a look.

"Severus Tobias Snape.. I have told you this a million times," his grip was ever so tighter now as he pulled Severus closer, nostrils flaring. "I need to marry her. For _us_. She needs to have a child, now or later. Do you want me to keep you around, _my k-i-t-t-e-n?_ " He drew the nickname out in a gentle hiss. Severus did not reply, tears started to run down his face from pain or anger, he didn't know. Lucius was losing his patients. "Speak. _Now_."

"Yes." Severus finally muttered out, chest heavy with fear or frustration. He couldn't clearly tell.

"Than stop this _stupidity_!" He let go, tossing Severus onto the other bed. He picked up the younger boys wand. "I am keeping this until monday morning! I do not trust you, not in the slightest.." Lucius words were like tiny daggers, digging there way into Severus chest. The tall teenager sat up slowly, the tear stains on his cheek very visible but the darkened pureblood chose not to see them. He put a small box onto Severus bed and stalked out, robes flapping behind himself as he walked away. 

 

All Severus could do was sit there. He'd lost track of time when he finally sat up but it must have been awhile because his wrists had already started to bruise. Snapes eyes landed on the small box and he opened it without hesitation only to find a small silver ring. The perfect size. He slipped it onto his thumb and slowly smiled, a sick, twisted, upset smile. But nevertheless, still a smile. Oh Merlin's cock, what had he done?


	4. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Those warm, welcoming, yet rough, hands left him and Severus let a little needy whimper leave his mouth. Only when Severus opened his eyes did he see the look of horror on his schoolmates face._
> 
> \--
> 
> Severus falls for a certain boy, maybe he was angry at Lucius? Maybe he was craving a gentle touch? Maybe he was just tired?
> 
> But that one boy, that one creature, changes his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, Severus and Lily have a love/hate relationship. One day, he'll hate her and the next he'll love her. It's.. weird.
> 
> \--
> 
> I do not own any of these characters. Chapters may get darker as the story continues. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Warning: Child abuse is revealed, kissing n' stuff.

 

" _Severus_. I love you." Lucius purred, hands trailing down his body in a loving embrace. Severus leaned into his soft touch, a quiet chuckle leaving his lips. Lucius buried his nose into the younger boys hair, finding it quite soft, when he was hovering over a calderon, at least. They laid together, basking within the moon light, which sprayed across their naked forms in a prideful, gentle glow. Severus truly loved the darkness, because it was the only time he could freely express his love for a certain Pureblood.

Their lips pressed together, tongues slipped into the others mouth and danced together, tugging and pulling. Severus felt obliged to tilt his head, not wanting his large nose to get in the way. Lucius hands pressed into his thigh as he started to hum into Severus' mouth. They broke up, a small gasp from Severus. He felt warm and fuzzy inside, an unfamiliar feeling but he welcomed it with ease.

Snape laid his head onto Lucius bare chest, finally feeling protected and safe. That was until Lucius hand slithered into his locks and wrapped around them, tightening and pulling Severus' head back with a painful yank. "Oh you poor boy.." his voice was a chilling cold, making fear entangle Severus body. Confusion soon settled into the pit of his stomach.

"Luc-Lucius stop-" he start to beg, unsure about what he was doing. His heart began to race in an unhealthy speed, throat drying up. Severus looked into his eyes, finding the pupils narrow like snakes and a sickly shade of green. His tongue poked out, being slit down the middle, two forks. "Oh Severus," his voice was a terrible hiss. "You're so weak. Your father was right.. nothing but trash. Worthless, unworthy trash! Even your mother thinks so. She told me how much she enjoyed your pain." And his chuckle was dark. Lucius formed into the Dark Lord, hand ripping at Severus scalp and he cried out.

That's when he woke up.

Severus shuffled, leaning onto his elbows in the bed. Saturday night, no one else in his dorm. He frowned and rubbed his cheek, following the wet trail of tears. He sighed, another nightmare to ruin his sleep. They were getting worse, at least he wasn't wetting the bed. He looked down at his hands and watched as they trembled, a bead of cold sweat ran down his forehead.

Snape threw his legs over the bed, sighing. He followed the familiar root to the older boys dorms. He leaned in, looked around (in case a certain Black was present) but found the room empty. Severus strolled over, eyes growing a custom to the light, or more so the lack of it, and checked the bed side table. His wand wasn't there. "Prat. Took it with him." The hiss slipped from his lips.

He sat on the bed, thinking and planning for a few moments, fingers ghosting over the silver ring which Sat quite comfortably on his thumb. He took a deep breath and decided to go get food.

Severus had never felt more vulnerable before, walking though the dark hallways without a wand, knowing, just knowing, those stupid boys could be anywhere, ready to pounce on him. At least at home, he knew exactly where his father was. But here? It was like a maze, running though the darkness. His mind was racing, which corridors would be safe? How quick could he get to the kitchen?

After a very stressful ten minutes of walking, sneaking, and creeping, Severus finally reached the kitchen. A breath of relief when he pushed the heavy wooden door open was cut short as he saw the soft, flickering candle light and sound of voices. He swallowed a gulp down, ready to turn back on his heels in a matter of moments but was stopped dead in his tracks as he heard her voice.

"Severus?"

Not Snivellus, or Sevvie, not Snape. Just Severus. Simple and pure, it made a silly heat form in his chest. Lily saying his name always did that. He sighed, feeling much like a trapped mouse, and turned back around to them. His midnight eyes searched the gloomy shadows of the kitchen and landed on another, very fimiliar, figure by the tables. Almost as soon as he saw Remus, he seemed to smell him too. Chocolate and cologne. The combination always confused him, but Severus would find the answer out soon enough.

"Lupin." He spat the words out, harsher than he meant, and came into the rudy glow. "Lily." He gave her a small smile. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh you know, Remmy and I decided to get some food. We deserved it, staying up doing homework." She giggled. Severus wanted to melt at that sound. Remus nodded in agreement.

Lily looked at her weird muggle bracelet, it told the time on a miniature clock, father sued to have one but it as broken, and waved. "Oh Merlin! It's late, the girls are going to want to know where I am. I'll see you two in the morning. Remember, Severus, I'm taking you to Hogsmeade! Great hall, ten am." She cooed, kissing Remus' cheek and then the pale one of Severus' before skipping out. Severus could have sworn his heart missed a beat.

He looked over at Remus once Lily had left the room, the last of that fiery red hair flowing behind her, to notice he was being offered chocolate. He scoffed. "Keep your horrid chocolate _away_ from me, lupin." He sneered.

Remus didn't give him a harsh look, or a sharp word, or a painful touch. He simply smiled and took a bite out of his chocolate. "More for me, I guess."

Severus wouldn't admit that he longed for the chocolate, wanting to taste its sweetness. Wanting it to melt on his tongue, dribble down his throat, fill his belly up. He never got chocolate at home, it was always a very special treat. He remembered, as a child, mother had saved up to buy him a whole bar for his birthday! He saved that chocolate for ages, eating one square a day. The other time he got the chocolate bar was when his Hogwarts letter came, but Severus believes his mother gave it to him to distract the pain. He tensed at the memory of his father that night.

Remus must have noticed, because before he could protest, his hand was on Severus' cheek. He pulled him close, those sweet blue eyes showing nothing but kindness. It sickened him.

"You know, I'd like to find out what set you off the other night?" His words were as gentle as his palm, Severus found himself leaning into Lupin's touch. He pulled away before he could make any more mistakes. Severus glared at him. "You would, wouldn't you?" He snarled like an animal. "You'd love to know what made the greasy git of Slytherin cry, what made him break down. You'd simply give the information to his friends! Let them have the upper hand, wouldn't you?!"

Lupin looked tired. He sighed. "Severus. I've told you time and time again, I'm not like them. I've cleaned up your cuts and healed minor wounds, I've got them to leave you alone and I've told them you where by the forest when you were in the library, I've lied to save your backside more than once! What will it take to prove I'm not your enemy?" Lupin looked really tired now, his scars moving with his face as his brow furrowed.

"I-" Severus felt guilty. Lupin was right, he had done all those things and probably more. He was trying desperately to think of a decent reply when it happened.

Lupin kissed him.

It was so.. subtle and gentle. His lips tasted of chocolate, tasted of heaven, tasted of Remus Lupin. He wasn't like Lucius, he wasn't rough or hungry for lips.

Severus moved forward, tilting his head to the side, hoping his nose wouldn't ruin such a perfect act.

Remus slowly departed, leaving Severus wanting, but those sweet, scarred lips were back again, this time on his sensitive neck skin.

He kissed and locked, daring to nip and bite, quickly soothed by Lupin's tongue. Each time, a new moan was pulled from him, milked from his throat. There would surely be marks there within the hour. They moved, Severus being pressed into the counter as Remus' magic working hands moved to start undoing Severus' shirt. The Slytherin felt wobbly on his feet, he leaned onto the kitchen side for support, not realising what had happened until the cool air washed over his bare body, top falling to the floor.

Those warm, welcoming, yet rough, hands left him and Severus let a little needy whimper leave his mouth. Only when Severus opened his eyes did he see the look of horror on his schoolmates face. And then, all of a sudden, Severus clicked. Remus could see his markings.

The large, deep, purple lining around his wrists, the slowly fading yellow bruise that crawled like ivy up his side, the burn marks in his wrists and arm. Severus wished, with all his heart, that the floor would swallow him up.

"Severus-" his voice was strained as he gaped. His fingers gently brushed over one. Lupin was gone before Severus could blink. He stood there, frowning, shirtless, and cold. Something in him broke.  
His world was about to change.


	5. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Severus found himself shuddering under the silent stranger's gaze. He was quite handsome, this new man. Dark, chocolate, wavy, hair that looked perfect on him. Two eyes, matching colour, that could make anyone melt. His smile was sucking the breath out of Snape._
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> Light and Dark fight over Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these characters. Chapters may get darker as the story continues. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Takes place the morning after _Kisses_.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of child abuse.

Dunbledore's office was _different_. It wasn't warm, even if the fire was flickering near by, and it had a strange, tensful, atmosphere. Severus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his hooked nose.

Dumbledore had come into the dorms within the early hours of the morning, waking Severus from his slumber, and dragged him out the Slytherin common room without batting an eye at anyone else. Of course, Severus went without hassle. They had walked in silence up to the Headmasters' tower, Dumbledore's warm hand on Severus' shoulder.

The moment he entered, a warm mug of ginger tea was ushered into his hands. Severus had taken without arguing and sat quietly, trying to wake from his dazed state still. He hadn't noticed how Dumbledore was practically in a _frantic_ state, searching around the office and his paperwork. He made a little noise, rubbed that great long beard of his, and left the office. Leaving Severus alone with sweet tea and steam rolling into his face.

Snape tried to think of why he was here, he hadn't done anything particularly harsh or terrible apart from the sneaking out of bed almost three nights in a row. He scrunched his face up and wondered if it was about his rather sour night before. Lupin teasing him with those lips and then darting off! He growled and sipped his tea, waking up. Severus shuffled up in his chair and yawned widely, noticing that the clock said it was six am. He had Lily to meet at ten, they better bloody _hurry up!_ It was about half an hour before the owner of the office returned.

" _Sir_ -" Severus stood up, fully awake and crabby. "What is-" his words went unheard as a strongly built man (square shoulders, strong chin, a very well groomed beard, large chest, striking white hair) entered the room along with Dumbledore. "Albus! I will take the boy-"  
"-It's not up to you, Abraxas-"  
"-Nonsense! He's friend with Lucius, my son-"  
"-That doesn't mean _anything!_  he will be placed in my care, Abraxas-"  
"Albus, I can buy him everything he needs and more-"  
" _Enough_!" Albus shouted, hand slamming onto the wooden desk. Severus shuddered as he felt the magic in the room, full of power and rage, swirling around him in an almost possessive manner. He cleared his throat, hoping someone would notice him. It wasn't until all eyes were on him that did he notice another man. How had he possibly not notice another person? Severus found himself shuddering under the silent stranger's gaze. He was quite handsome, this new man. Dark, chocolate, wavy, hair that looked perfect on him. Two eyes, matching colour, that could make anyone melt. His smile was sucking the breath out of Snape. Why had he kept silent, letting the two older men fight? This new person has slipped into the shadows of the office, staying out of sight and mind.

Albus must have notice that the boy was trembling, because no sooner than Snape started to shake did he put am arm around the weak little boy and pull him close. His long, hooked nose rubbed into the beard and he felt silly, being held so protective like by Albus. He didn't want to move. "Tom," Albus growled, making the stranger's eyes rip off the boy and onto Albus, that sickeningly sweet smile never fading.

"Personally, even if you _don't_ care much for my opinion, Professor, I think he'd thrive better within Malfoy Manor. Considering what I have heard about his talent and amazingly high grades within Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions, he'd have better luck improving on his passion under Abracadabra' care." He seemed to have prepared those words, each letter flowing so smoothly out his lips. Severus swallowed. "The Malfoys' have a rather large potions lab with extensive amounts of ingredients, and their library is one to rival that of Hogwarts'." Tom added,making a smug grunt escape Malfoy.

Severus found himself clinging to Albus, as if the young man was ready to rip him from the safety of Hogwarts. Although, the idea of living with Lucius made his heart flutter. But that dream was crushed as he remembered Narcissa.

"If you two could kindly wait outside my office, I'd be grateful." Albus said, but the word kindly wasn't exactly in his vocabulary when he spoke to these men, it had no meaning towards it like it usually did. Severus peered up at Albus. There was no twinkle in his eyes.

The two men left, leaving the boy and his headmaster alone. "Professor.." Severus started but was silenced at the rise of Dumbledore's hand. The old professor took Severus' hand and moved the sleeve of his night shirt up, revealing only a small amount of abuse rant has happened to his body. He swallowed hard.

"Mr Lupin mentioned you might be.. suffering. I'm sorry, son, that it's taken me this long to find out. Severus, my child, tell me everything that has happened to you." Albus spoke gently and suddenly, the headmaster, looked very exhausted to Severus.


End file.
